Long talk
by Namine witch
Summary: Sequel to Giotto's fury. Giotto gives Ninth and Iemitsu a piece of his mind. Pre-canon, bashing.


**AN: Many of you asked for a sequel to Giotto's fury, and here it is, finally. I'm not satisfied with how it turned out a bit, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

A few days later, after the removal of seal on Tsunayoshi's flames, Giotto, surrounded by the other bosses, (who knew what he was going to do), was ready to leave the Ring to speak with Timoteo and Iemitsu.

"Just… Try not to be too harsh with him, alright? "Vongola Ottavo couldn't help, but ask. She, like the other bosses, was angry at Timoteo for his deed, but she was his mother and didn't want Giotto to be too harsh with him.

"No promises, Daniela, "the blonde told the woman and left the Ring.

Time for a long talk with Nono and his descendant.

* * *

Primo had appeared in Timoteo's office, surprising Ninth Generation.

"Primo?" Timoteo asked, startled by the appearance of Vongola founder. Usually, First Boss of their Famiglia appeared when Family was in danger. "Vongola's in danger?"

But his Hyper Intuition was silent…

"No, Vongola's safe, "Giotto assured the ninth boss. " I need to speak with you and Iemitsu in private. Now. "

"Yes, of course," Timoteo took the phone (Primo's tone offered no room for argument), and told the CEDEF boss come to him now.

Iemitsu showed up a few minutes later. He was shocked to see his ancestor, but quickly hid it. Seeing his External Advisor was here, Timoteo told his Guardians to leave and lock the door on their way out, which they did.

"Why are you here, Primo?" Timoteo asked once they were alone and as Iemitsu moved to stand at his right side.

Primo answered with a question of his own."Tell me – whose bright idea it was to seal Tsunayoshi's Flames?"

The Vongola Boss, like Iemitsu, was startled by Giotto's question. "How did you find out about that?" Iemitsu asked.

The blonde knew he delayed on purpose, but answered anyway. "I share a connection with young Tsunayoshi. Now," he said, returning to the original reason of his visit, tone demanding. "Tell me whose idea it was."

"Mine, "Nono admitted and resisted the urge to gulp in fear from look Giotto sent his way. Iemitsu shifted uncomfortably from the look as well, which satisfied the first boss. Good, let them be afraid. "I saw how powerful his flames are, and decided to seal his flames for his safety. "

The last three words caused blonde to explode, his cool gone.

"For his safety?!" Giotto exclaimed in anger, causing his descendant and successor to jump as his Flames rose higher and burned brighter on his forehead from his fury. "Are you both idiots?!" The question was rhetorical, and Primo didn't want to hear their excuses, so he went on, before they could protest. "Sealing Flames is life-threatening to anyone, especially_ children_. You could have killed him if I hadn't broken the seal!" the men paled in horror at the information, but Giotto was too livid with them to feel better from such sight. He could have lost his grandson because of their stupidity, and Iemitsu's choice to stay away, so he could 'protect' his wife and son, thus depriving Tsunayoshi of father figure and teacher to control his Sky Flames. Well, no problem. He will take matters into his hands, and his Guardians will help him.

Primo regained his composure. "You already hurt one child, "he said, referring to Xanxus and horrible use of his technique. Timoteo paled even further, and looked away guilty," I won't let you harm another," with these words, Giotto disappeared in the pillar of Sky Flames, showing that the discussion was over.

Nono and Iemitsu were left alone, feeling ashamed, and that they had disappointed the person they looked up to.

* * *

Giotto returned to the Sky Ring. His Guardians were waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" G asked.

"Not bad, though I lost my composure."

Alaude snorted. "Considering what stupid thing they did, anybody would have lost their cool, even the most patient man, and that includes you, Giotto. "

"Do you think the talk will have effect on them?" Asari asked.

"I hope so, Asari," Giotto replied.

They all did hope so. For both Tsunayoshi and Vongola's sakes.


End file.
